


Let's Go (Baby It's Cold Outside)

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [15]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06, Romance, jake and amy (and the squad) celebrate the end of 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: There’s a reason why Amy never went to see the ball drop on Times Square before — not even once since she first moved to New York City long ago now.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: No Time Like the Present [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Let's Go (Baby It's Cold Outside)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year’s Eve everyone!!! I hope 2019 treated you well, and that 2020 will treat you even better. Sending much love your way, and thank you to everyone who read and gave love to my fics this year and the past ones <3
> 
> Here’s to more works in 2020 and hilarious Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes ;)
> 
> I’m still struggling a lot with inspiration and writing in general so I just hope this isn’t too bad…

There’s a reason why Amy never went to see the ball drop on Times Square before — not even once since she first moved to New York City long ago now.

First of all, packed crowds aren’t really her thing. But pair it with having to wait in the cold for _hours_ before midnight strikes, and the last day of the year might as well turn into a nightmare.

The night is still young and she’s wearing her warmest winter clothes and yet, Amy’s already freezing. Not even the two shots she downed earlier or her husband’s body, pressed so close to hers due to the large number of people around and usually radiating so much warmth, are enough to make her feel better.

Sure, the view is beautiful and the atmosphere is like no other thing she experienced before. But still. Amy can’t focus on that right now. All she can do is curse her past self for agreeing on making such plans for New Year’s Eve with the squad.

_This is something you have to do at least once in your life!_ they insisted when she told them about her inexperience in the matter and she foolishly let herself be persuaded into it.

(Maybe too easily. She remembers there was some alcohol involved that night.)

Oh, how she regrets it now…

She loves her squad. From simple colleagues, they turned into friends, and she even considers them family now. (Heck, she actually _married_ one of them.) So of course, usually, she loves to spend time with them — whether it’s at work or outside of it. She truly cherishes all the moments they share and the memories they create along the way.

But sometimes, like tonight, she’d rather _not_ be with them. (Except for Jake. There’s no way she would celebrate the end of a year without the love of her life by her side; no way she wouldn’t seal this new beginning with her lips tenderly brushing his and smiling against his mouth while they think about all the great adventures to come their way as they enter yet another year together.

And what a life-changing year this one is going to be, if everything goes according to their plans… Indeed, they decided 2020 would be when they finally start trying for a baby.)

Tonight though, she’d rather be at home. Or any of her friends’ homes, for that matter — as long as they have a heater that works. She’d rather watch the ball drop from the comfort of a sofa, with a glass of good champagne in her hand. Amy Santiago is usually up for a challenge and no quitter but right now, she doesn’t think she’ll be able to stay here for much longer than she already has.

She doesn’t think this is worth getting hypothermia. At least, when she jumped into that freezing water a few years ago, it was for a good cause.

While in this case, she could get the same amount of fun (if not more) in the warmth of an apartment.

“Hey.” The familiar sound of her husband’s voice suddenly takes Amy out of her reverie. His hands find their way to her arms, stroking gently. She turns her head to look at him and shoots a curious frown in his direction. “Wanna get out of here? You’re freezing,” he says out loud what she’s been thinking about for the past minutes. She can read the concern in his eyes; hear it in his tone.

This is something she actually _dreamed_ of hearing but Amy still hesitates. “You sure you wouldn’t mind?” She doesn’t want to cut Jake’s night short if _he_ is having a good time.

He loves going out with the rest of their squad just as much as she (usually) does, after all. And she knows how important these new traditions they created all together are to him.

He seems sure of himself when he answers her, though. “Not at all.” He reassures her with a smile. “Actually, there’s somewhere I’d like to take you. Somewhere _warm_ — and we’ll still be able to watch the ball drop at midnight.” His soft smile turns into a full mysterious grin and once again, Amy finds herself frowning curiously at him. She wonders what he has in mind.

She didn’t need any convincing to leave before but for sure now she’s ready to follow him wherever he wants to go.

“Okay.” She nods and he offers his hand for her to take.

Charles complains the most when they tell their friends about their impromptu change of plans, but they manage to shush him with the implication that _it might be the last New Year’s Eve we’re gonna spend as just the two of us_. There’s truly nothing more effective to make him leave them alone and agree to spend the rest of this New Year’s Eve apart.

Amy dutifully follows her husband out of the crowd and into an alley, then inside a hotel nearby.

“What—…” She stops at the entrance of the lobby, as lost as ever. If Jake thinks they’re gonna get a room so last minute so close to Times Square, he’s definitely fooling himself.

The whole place must have been fully booked for weeks now.

It doesn’t seem to worry him, though, as he’s watching her with a playful look shining in his eyes when their gazes meet.

“I got us a room here,” he eventually explains. Rather than helping her, it only startles Amy more. She has tons of questions running in her mind — _why, how, when?!_ “I booked it the day after we made those plans to go see the ball drop. I knew it wouldn’t be fun for you to stand in the cold for so long so I got a plan B to make sure you can see it _and_ enjoy the experience.”

Now that they’re inside, Amy’s body is already warming up — but nothing warms her up more than her husband’s words and thoughtful gesture.

It’s like he somehow always manages to find ways to make her fall a little more in love with him.

She’s too startled to say anything right away, and Jake seems to take it as a cue that she doesn’t like his surprise, because he’s quick to add, “I know we’re supposed to save money right now, but…”

“Thank you.” She cuts him before he can finish his sentence, bringing a hand to his arm in a loving move. “I love the idea.”

She shoots him a bright smile — one that is quick to reciprocate on his own features — before she places a small peck on his lips as a way to show her gratitude and lets him lead her towards the reception.

* * *

The room is beautiful. It’s nothing too luxurious, but it’s cosy enough with one king-size bed and, most importantly, a huge window that gives an amazing view over Times Square. Even from where they were standing with their friends earlier, Amy and Jake wouldn’t have been able to enjoy watching the ball drop as much as they will from this new vantage point.

The night has worn off a little, and midnight is now getting closer than ever. Impatient chatter can be heard from the crowd downstairs while the happy couple is enjoying the last hour left of 2019 with laughter and drinks in the calm (and warmth) of their hotel room. They’re having a lot of fun for sure but, despite this and no matter how grateful she is for her husband’s plan B, Amy, who’s now at her sixth drink of the night, can’t help but start to worry a little.

“You sure you don’t mind being here and not down there with everyone else?” Her eyes dart towards the large window and the excited crowd below them. It’s impossible to spot them from where they are, but among all these people are their friends. And she can’t help but feel guilty about it — to feel as though she’s preventing Jake from taking part in the best party of the whole year by staying here with her.

Just because she was too cold.

He puts down his drink then comes to sit next to her, making the bed shift with this new added weight onto it. He takes her hand in his and strokes the back of it with his thumb as he forces her to look at him.

“I’m the one who booked that room, right?” he simply says softly.

“Yeah. Because of me,” Amy interjects.

“Because I wanted to spend the night with _you_ ,” Jake corrects with a smile. It helps her feel a little bit better already, but he doesn’t stop there. “We’ll have lots of other times and occasions to celebrate with the squad. But what we told Charles to get out of there is true. This might be the last New Year’s Eve we spend as a family of two.” He shoots her a knowing look.

Amy’s heart starts beating faster in her chest at her husband’s words — at the secret understanding hidden between the lines, this conclusion to several serious conversations they had throughout the year.

_I’m ready,_ Jake’s confession still rings like music to her ears, even if it’s been a few weeks since he shared his epiphany with her, now. _I want to expand our family. I want us to have kids._

( _Well, actually, maybe let’s start with just one,_ she remembers perfectly how he made her laugh heartily between two sheds of happy tears.)

“I can’t wait to start trying for a baby, obviously.” His voice echoes her thoughts. “But I also want to make the most of these last moments together before our world is turned upside down in the best of ways — hopefully. So I really don’t regret being here with you and not down there with them.”

_She loves him. She loves him. She loves him_ _._

A single tear rolls down Amy’s cheek — blame it on the alcohol and her Six Drink self for being so emotional right now. She quickly washes it off while Jake’s fingers curl a little more firmly around her hand.

“I’m glad we’re spending New Year’s just the two of us, too,” Amy then answers. Her husband smiles in return, bringing her closer to his chest and kissing her temple tenderly.

They remain like this for a few seconds, until some noise starts to be heard from outside and Jake eventually draws away.

“Speaking of.” He nods towards the clock on the wall opposite the bed. “It’s almost time.”

Indeed, the clock writes 11:55 pm.

They both stand up and walk towards the window to watch the ball drop when midnight strikes. Jake’s arm is wrapped around Amy’s shoulders as they look at the sight before them.

_“Five, four, three, two, one…”_ They can see the countdown clearly from where they stand, as well as hear the dozens of thousands of people (including their squad) screaming in unison.

It’s like they’re still all sharing this moment together, somehow — they simply stand from different viewpoints.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everyone shouts when midnight is finally here and, while outside the ball has dropped and the sky now fills with confetti, Amy and Jake tear their gazes away from the window to look at each other.

“Happy New Year, babe.” Jake’s soft lips find Amy’s as they exchange a loving celebratory kiss.

“I can’t wait to start our new wonderful adventure together.”

Even as they part, their foreheads still rest against one another’s, smiling broadly while they both think about what’s to come for them.

What they’re (hopefully) gonna create during this new year.

There are still happy cheers and music coming from outside when they go to sleep later that night and, as she closes her eyes, Amy can’t help but think that in the end, she doesn’t regret living this experience — an experience she’ll re-tale to her kid someday, when they too will want to celebrate New Year’s Eve on Times Square for the first time.

And maybe that’s the most exciting part of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: just like my New Year’s Eve fic from last year was 2019 words, this one is 2020 words to celebrate the new year :)
> 
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you thought of it, and come chat with me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want!


End file.
